wackylandfandomcom-20200215-history
Noohmal
Noohmals are a race indiginous to Wackyland. They are a very spiritual people, and they serve as messengers for the Gods of Wackyland. As a result of this, they learn magic and alchemy from a young age. They normally keep themselves hidden, but have recently been coming out into the open more and more. They are the protectors of the sacred doorway to the realm of the gods. And also guardians of the sacred pizza, that bestows upon you the powers of the gods. It is said that if you can pass the backbreaking trials of the Noohmal. They will give you the ability of flight. Lifestyle While they are very wise and mystical, the Noohmals live a very tribal sort of life. They are a race of hunter gatherers. And from childhood, they are gradually taught the secrets of the gods. And how to use magical powers. They have a diet of mostly fish, and fruit of the mountain trees. History When Petal first discovered Wackyland. He met the Noohmals. And he was told stories about how they were once a great and mighty empire, but after years of corruption and abuse of power. A small group of Noohmals opened a gateway to the realm of the gods. And the original gods of Hope, Song, and Genetics came to cleanse the land of its corruption. And brought down 3 great plauges. The first plauge, was brought down by the God of Song. Who unleashed the beast known as "The Bieber". Who destroyed society with his notes of mediocrity. The next plauge was brought down by the God of Genetics. Who brought a great cancer unto the people, killing many. And the God of Hope, rid the survivors of all their will to rebuild their empire. But since the Gods of Wackyland can only use their powers for creation, and not destruction. It killed all three of them. Leaving no one in their place. Until several mortals achieved godhood, but that's a story for another time. With the will to rebuild their empire gone, they reverted to a simpler lifestyle. But in spite of all this, kept the books and knowledge of the past with them. Petal told them that he came to the island in search of grapefruits that don't suck. He also told them about how he wanted to colonize the island, but had no intention of taking land away from the indiginous creatures, but instead welcoming them into his new country. The Noohmals agreed to let him colonize, if he could pass their tests of strength and wisdom. After a month failed attempts at the test. He finally succeeded, and the Noohmals granted him a blessed feather that allowed him to fly, and permission to colonize. Petal then started building himself a home, using blueprints that were stored away in the ancient Noohmal library. About the time he was finished, was when Halfblood and Boogie got his letter with the map of how to get to Wackyland. Category:Races